1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an iridium complex and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, quick response, high brightness, low driving voltage characteristics, and provide full color images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
A driving principle of an organic light-emitting device having such structure is described below.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode pass the hole transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer, and electrons injected from the cathode pass the electron transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer. The holes and the electrons are recombined with each other in the emission layer to generate excitons. Then, the excitons are transitioned from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.